


"Would you like to get in?"

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Seb [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Seb offers his girlfriend the chance to sit in his car.





	

“Come here for a moment _Liebe_.” Sebastian says as he holds out his hand to me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion but take his hand and him lead me to the front of the garage where his car is. It’s Thursday and free practice one is almost over.  
“What is it Seb?” I ask as he pulls me in front of him, so I’m facing the car, and places his hands on my hips.  
“Would you like to get in?” He asks.  
I turn my head and raise my eyebrows at him. “Are you serious?”  
“Yeah.” He smiles. “Do you want to?”  
I bite my lip. “I don’t want to ruin anything.” I admit as I nervously eye the car.  
Sebastian chuckles. “If you just sit in it you won’t ruin anything.” He assures me as he presses a kiss to my cheek and before I can say anything else he lifts me up and holds me just above the car. “Just put your legs forward first and then you can just slide in.” he instructs as he lowers me. I do as he says and then I’m sitting in a formula one car. I’m actually sitting in a formula one Ferrari. Sebastian crouches down next to me and he rests his arms on the car by the side of my head. I sit in the car for a while as he explains what several buttons and switches do. Almost every camera on the track seems to have been placed in front of the garage. Sebastian has been silent for a while as I take everything in. I can feel him looking at me and when I turn my head to look at him I see him smiling at me.  
“What?” I blush.  
“Nothing.” He mutters as he leans forward and quickly pecks my lips, which is a very rare thing because he doesn’t like to be too public about our relationship and there are about twenty camera’s pointed at us at the moment. It’s almost like he can read my mind because the next thing he says is: “I couldn’t help myself.” He grins before he stands up and motions for me to get out. I try to get out as gracefully as possible, but it seems to be impossible and I thankfully take Sebastian’s hand as he places his free arm around my waist and quickly lifts me out of the car before he leads me back to the back of the garage, away from the camera’s.  
“I hope I didn’t take any of your time away.” I suddenly feel stupid for sitting in his car for so long when he should have been out there.  
“You didn’t.” He says as he gently pushes my back against a wall and steps in front of me. “It was just free practice; I already did a few laps and I’ll do a few more later today.”  
“Okay.” I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck. “Thanks for letting me though.”  
“No problem.” He smiles as his thumbs rub circles on my hipbones. He dips his head down to capture my lips. He lazily kisses me and I hum in appreciation.  
“You should get back.” I whisper when he pulls away.  
He shakes his head. “Not yet.” He mutters before he kisses me again.


End file.
